Ever Again?
by behindyou
Summary: Piper knows that she has Breast Cancer but it's time for Leo and her sisters to realize that lurking in every corner, of every move and every action and lies some secrets, too big to hide. Everythings about to get complicated.
1. Finding out!

Hey! How are you?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Charmed so leave me alone.  
  
SUMMERY: Set in the third season, Piper and Leo have just got married and in heaven. Piper thinks she's pregnant but when she finds out she's really got breast cancer, what will she do? How will she deal with it? First Fiction, please R & R!  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I was bored on the train and came up with the idea, I'm really sorry if this is someone else's, really sorry. Apart from that if you could R & R, just one or two people would be nice. Just to see if this is worth continuing. Also I don't know much about Breast Cancer and the story wasn't really aimed for a medical fic. Just a bit of fun, hope no-one minds.  
  
Piper smiled as she watched Dr. Slack passing her tests and samples to a near by nurse. "Miss Halliwell, your test results should come within the hour. Could you just go over your symptoms again?" he asked, sitting down in front of her, in his local surgery. "Yeah. I've just been feeling really tired, really ill for quite a while now." Dr. Slack nodded. "You're smiling. Why?" "Oh, nothing." "I'm sure it can't be nothing..." "I just think, I don't know... I just got the feeling I am...pregnant." The Doctors eyes widened slightly. "Really? Why?" "Breast enlargement, tiredness, sickness, nipple discharge. You always hear about it. Why? You look shocked?" Dr. Slack looked at her carefully. "Hmm... I'll just be back." He hurried out of the room and caught up with the nurse. "Jenny." She turned. "Yes Doctor?" "She thinks she's pregnant. Miss Halliwell, the one I was talking to you about. She thinks she's going to have a baby." There was a silent pause before- "Oh dear," the nurse replied. "What are you going to tell her?" "I'll wait till the tests confirm but... let's hope for the best." The Doctor entered the room again. "You might want to take something to read," he nodded at the pile of magazines near a pot plant near the corner of the room. He bit his lip as Piper picked up a mothers magazine. He started scribbling down notes on Piper, shooting her nervous glances. As Piper glanced through the magazine she couldn't help the excitement running through her. She was going to be a mum! Well, at least she thought so. Her, Leo and baby. A little family. How amazing... The sound of the phone knocked Piper out of her thoughts. She heard the doctor mumble down the phone and he told her he'd be back in a minute. He came back quite soon, running his hand through his hair, reading through her notes. "You results are back..." "Oh, that was quick." He nodded. "Miss Halliwell... I- "Sorry Doctor but it's uh, Mrs. Halliwell. I'm married now." "Oh ok. Well Mrs. Halliwell I'm afraid it's not good news," Piper's face fell. "W-what do you mean? Am I not pregnant?" There was a few seconds of cold silence before Dr. Slack spoke. "No... Actually, it's a lot worse then that." "Go on..." "You, you have a tumour." Piper froze. Her eyes travelled towards the magazine. "What?" "Mrs. Halliwell you have a tumour growing inside of you and it is- "Wait! Wait... I- I don't understand. I can feel the baby growing inside of me, I can feel it!" she rambled. He shook his head. "What you're feeling is the tumour growing inside of you. You have Cancer Mrs. Halliwell. Breast Cancer." Piper felt as if the ground was about to crack up. "No... No... No, but the symptoms!" "Are of Breast Cancer. I'm very sorry." Piper looked down at her shaking hands. "No... No..." "With respect Mrs. Halliwell, this is the truth. Your tests show positive for a duct." "No, they can't! I can't have breast cancer... I'm only 26... I...I..." "It is rare in young women but it's not impossible- "But it is for me. I've just got married, just settling down, haven't even had a honeymoon yet! This is not happening to me. IT ISN'T!" "Please, calm down. I understand this is hard- "No you don't understand. I do not have cancer!" Tears spilled through the sides of her eyes and fell past her face. "I can't... can I?" she asked weakly. He nodded. "It's hard to take in but we can arrange counselling. Now we'll have to arrange a mammography..." he trailed of as he saw her staring at her wedding ring. "Mrs. Halliwell?" "I just got married..." she repeated, faintly. He put his hand on her shoulder. "At least you've got someone to support you- "I don't need support! I need this not to happen!" She glared up at the ceiling. "Damn you! Haven't you done enough already! You turn me into a freak, tear my family apart, and pull the love of my life away from me. I thought you'd given me a break when I married Leo but no! You just couldn't leave me alone could you? Well screw you!" The Doctor stared at her, confused. "Whom are you talking to?" he asked. "The Elders... Oh never mind!" She burst into tears, "Why me? I can't deal with this! I can't..." He offered her his shoulder and she wept on it, confused. "What am I going to do?"  
  
A/N: Any ideas? Worth continuing? Comments / Flames welcome. All I'm asking is for a little bit of feedback. Just a little bit... please? 


	2. Not Telling!

**Ever Again- Chapter 2, Not telling!**

Disclaimer: Um, I can't remember the one I used before but I don't own Charmed.

A/N: Aw, thank you for reviewing!! **MollyBall**: Nice pen name and thank you very much for reviewing **Piperperson**: Thank you for your lovely comments, I did what you said, well at least I hope I did! **Dezi: **I am so sorry about you mum, hope she is ok. Unfortunately Piper won't get better yet... Sad I know thanks for reviewing **xjelliepotatoex**: Hope I spelt that right! Hmm... Leo and Piper fluff? Let's hope so though there won't be much fluff if she doesn't tell him and currenly, she isn't, thank you for reviewing. Nothing really happens here but oh well, try and enjoy : )

Piper walked into the club. She seemed extremely dazed as she walked down the stairs and the music blazed through her wet ears. Christmas was coming up and surprise, surprise it was raining.

She had walked around for over three hours wondering... _How could this happen? This couldn't be real... it couldn't be true. It just couldn't... 'How am I going to tell Leo?' she asked herself. 'It took so long to get this far, it can't just go away now... So much pain we've been through, I can't put him through more.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call. "Piper, how nice of you to turn up!" she heard Phoebe shout.

"Oh...hi..." Piper replied meekly as Phoebe walked over to her.

"Where the hell have you been. I've been waiting here for ages. Hello? Prue's away on her photography course and I wanted to go out with Cole all night but instead I had to look after the club because you couldn't be bothered to turn up!"

"I'm sorry..."

"That's all very well now but Cole spends half his life running away from the bounty hunters and when he does come to see me I can't go out. Where were you?"

Piper avoided her eyes. "It doesn't matter... I'm really sorry Phoebe, I just forgot." Phoebe sighed.

"Whatever Piper... God you're so wet. Just get cleaned up, I'll cover here." "W-what about Cole?"

"I'm not really in the mood for going out anyway." With that Phoebe walked off.

Piper watched as Phoebe walked, she was strutting making her feelings very clear. Piper closed her eyes for a second. She hadn't even told them yet and caused them trouble.

She turned around to walked into the office and crashed straight into Cole.

"Ouch! Cole spilt his drink over Piper. "Oh Piper, I'm so sorry!"

Piper stared down at her even more wet self.

"It's ok..."

"No, really sorry..." he insisted and tried to dab her with a towel from the side of the bar.

"I'm fine, I fine!" Piper said, jerking away from Cole. "I'm alright... thanks!" She ran into the office and slammed the door. She took a deep breath before sliding down the side of the door. She felt warm tears flow down her face for a few seconds before whispering to herself.

"This is not happening..." She crawled over to a mirror and pulled it towards her. Wiping a tear she started unbuttoning her shirt. She needed to know for herself what this...this tumour was and how she couldn't notice it before.

"Hey Piper!" greeted a warm voice.

"Leo!" Piper said, turning around. "Don't creep up on me like that..."

"Sorry," he apologised and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her in a strange way that Piper found unusual.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... I'm just glad to see you."

Piper nodded. "Leo there's something I need top tell you..."

"There's something I need to tell you," he replied. He sat her down on his lap. "I just want to say... I love you so much and thank you for keep trying for us. Thank you for never giving up on us and for fighting the Elders and for helping us get this far."

Piper bit her lip to stop herself crying. "W-where did that come from?"

Leo sniffed slightly which struck Piper as very strange. "I lost a charge today. She was new to the craft, just trying to help people. A warlock came, she died with a stab wound to her heart. I couldn't get there in time... and she had a four year old daughter!"

Piper put her arms around Leo. "It's not your fault..."

Leo nodded. "I know but... It, it made me realize that we're lucky. The time we've had, the time we'll have. It's special. An I don't know about you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to know that."

Piper stared. "You're a white lighter, you won't die anyway..."

"I know but, we have a life time yet to come, I just can't wait to spend that with you. Her death made me realize that I'm so happy that I have you by my side."

A tear fell past Piper's face. "Me too..."

He kissed her tenderly before asking. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I... I..."

"Yeah? Come on..."

"I...I...I love you too."

Leo smiled. "Is that it?" Piper nodded.

**A/N: **Was that Chapter any good? Please R R! Actually you've obviously read it, that's why you're on this page but please review it then. Please... An who should Piper tell first? Not Leo because I have him planned out but anyone else. Prue? Phoebe? Anyone. Demons, Warlocks, Darryl, Ghosts, Paige...whatever. Whoever you want. Please advise or is that advice? xXx


	3. Leaving?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I don't own the characters but I do own this story! Go me!

A/N: Oh, aren't you reviewers just the loveliest bunch of people that I know? Awe, so kind, and make me so happy. **Prues-Clues: **Thanks for all the advice, it has been taken wisely. And you know the only reason I wrote this was because I love all your stories so much? I hope you're still not on your writers block because I adore your stories. **MollyBall: **I'll make you a deal. You keep reading this story and I'll make sure Piper doesn't die? Deal? **PiperLeo4eva: **Oh Good ideas! I'm gonna use them as well! And thanks for reviewing ever so positively! **PiperPerson: **Yeah, paragraphing looks so much better and it's because I found the preview/quickedit button. Took me that long. Thanks for reveiwing. **xjelliepotatoex: **Heya! I've read some of your reviews of other stories and I agree. What's with all the Piper and Cole going around? It's so scary. Piper and Leo are the best!

Piper looked around the room, staring into space. "Leo?" she asked.

Leo turned around, closing the manor door behind him. They had just come back from the club. "Yes?"

"When you died, in the war, were your parents still living? I mean you were only young."

"Oh My Dad died in the war as well, he was a cornel and my mum well she died of cancer later on."

Piper took a glance at him. "Really?"

He nodded at Piper. "I saw it while I was a white lighter. Pretty hard but then, I saw a lot of people die in the war. It's just hard when it's so close and you couldn't do anything."

Piper squeezed Leo's arm. "H-hard? How was it, um, hard?"

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper. "Well I wouldn't want to go through it again. That's for sure."

He leaned down to kiss Piper on the lips but Piper didn't respond.

"Piper?" gazed down at his newly wed wife. "Piper what's wrong?"

Piper shivered in his arms before answering slowly. "Leo, you'd never leave me, would you?"

Leo gave her an odd look. "Of course I won't… Why would you think that?"

Piper ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of a good excuse. "I just… promise me you'll never leave."

Leo nodded assuring. "Piper of course. I…I love you, I'd never leave you. I mean we made our promise of always, I wouldn't break that. I mean, not unless you had an affair or something but God no Piper. Nothing else could pull me away."

Piper closed her eyes and leaned against Leo's chest.

They traveled upstairs and into bed. Leo knew that Piper seemed tired so he let her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her until he fell asleep.

Only Piper hadn't.

She watched Leo peacefully sleeping and fingered his face, affectionately.

Only this morning had she found out she had breast cancer, Dr. Slack had talked so much about ducts and lobes, axilla, lymph things. Piper didn't even understand. So many things, so much to go through, so much to take it. She looked back at Leo.

She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be alright. That he'd protect her. That he'd sort everything out for her. That he'd be there every step of the way. And he would. Only it wouldn't work because nothing Leo could do would help her. He couldn't even heal her… He watched this happening to his mother and he didn't want to go through that again. And she died!

Then the thought struck Piper. She could die too. She could feel her body shaking against Leo's.

The doctor didn't mention that. All he talked about was mammograms, biopsy''s and receptors tests. Whatever they were. Not about Death.

'I can't put Leo through that… Not again.'

Piper got out of Leo's reach. 'I can't do this to him… I can't do this to my sisters.'

She was about to get out of the bed before she heard Leo call sleepily. "Piper? Piper what are you doing?"

Piper turned around. "Oh…nothing."

Leo shook his head. "Come on Piper, you need some sleep."

Piper decided to go back to sleep. She hugged Leo and sighed. This was going to be the last night she'd be with Leo, or her sisters.

Piper stood in the kitchen mindlessly stirring pancake mixture in a bowl.

Phoebe walked in hand in hand with Cole. "Morning Piper!" she called, cheerfully.

Piper kept stirring not noticing Phoebe.

"Piper? Piper!"

Piper turned and screamed, dropping the bowl, which smashed, over the ground. "Oh oh, uh hi Phoebe. God I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She bent down and started to pick up the glass.

"Piper… God, you're so clumsy." Phoebe commented, walking over. "Let me give you a hand."

"No I'm fine."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows and helped Piper pick up the glass. "You alright, you look pretty… run down."

"I'm fine!" Piper snapped.

Phoebe took a step back and exchanged glances with Cole. "Ok… ok… just asking. Cole and me are going for lunch so doesn't cook for us ok? I think Prue's coming back from her photography course as well so watch out for her. If she asks where her post is tell her I placed it on the kitchen table and all her files and documents are next to the fridge. "

Piper nodded. "Ok… bye."

There were so many things she wanted to say but she had to keep normal.

Cole nodded at her. "Bye Piper."

Piper forced a smile at him.

Leo came down the stairs. "Hey Piper… Oh what happened?" he said looking at the glass.

"Nothing really."

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Piper shook her head. He's so concerned. 'Why is he so concerned?' she wondered. So caring, so considerate. It's not natural! She found an angel and had to leave him.

Piper suddenly came over lightheaded.

"Piper?" Leo cried. He grabbed her. "You ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm, I'm fine… Really."

Leo shook his head at her. "Are you sure? You've been quite ill lately."

"No I haven't!" she protested.

"Piper I think you should see a doctor."

"I have you, you're basically a doctor."

Leo shook his head. "If it's anything internally I can't heal you. Maybe you should…" seeing the look on Piper's face he sighed. "Just an idea… I'm just concerned for you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Piper had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears. All she wanted to do was tell him that there was but…but…

"Maybe I should make you an appointment-

"No! No, I will, maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Ok, I will…" And she wasn't lying. She had to go to the hospital the next day for scans. The thought brought another shiver to her. 'No wonder Leo thinks I'm ill!' Piper thought. 'I'm always bloody shaking…'

Piper looked back up. "Are you going somewhere?" she had only just noticed Leo was wearing his white white lighter robes.

He nodded. "I have a meeting with the Elders to find out who my new charge is after well… yesterday…"

Piper hugged Leo.

"I'll see you later yeah?" Leo checked.

"Yeah," Piper lied. "Have a good time with the Elders."

"I will if that's possible. See you honey."

He reached down to kiss her and Piper wrapped her arm around Leo's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Goodbye…"

Leo orbed out.

Piper wiped a tear out of her eye and picked up a pen and paper. She had to explain to Leo why…why she was leaving. But she couldn't tell him the truth.

'A goodbye letter, huh' She thought to herself. 'How film like…" she chuckled slightly. Her mind temporarily wondering off to films. The she knew what to write.

She scribbled down a note, pausing before writing 'I love you'. She shook her head and left it on the kitchen table in an envelope.

She ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes. She then stopped. No, she couldn't take anything; it could help Leo find her.

She picked up a photo of her wedding day. She looked at it closely and then dropped it. She couldn't take anything but her surgery details.

Piper ran down the stairs and crashed into a very wet Prue.

"Hey…" Prue greeted.

Piper looked at her. "Prue? Oh, oh, good to see you…"

"You too!"

"How was the course?"

Prue gabbled endlessly about photography and the new techniques she had learnt and how some guy in New Orleans had offered her a job but she refused it because of the sister thing.

Piper felt guilty straight away. 'I'm doing it because I love them…' she kept telling herself. "Uh Prue… I have to go, uh, out…"

"Oh? Oh that's cool. I'll show you the pictures I took later shall I?"

Piper nodded. "Sounds great. Uh, take care yeah?"

Prue looked up at Piper's serious face. "I will… are you ok? You look pretty run down."

Piper stared. "Oh, Oh I'm fine. I'm good. Very good. Bye!"

She took one last sad look at Prue before making a dash for the door. She couldn't break down… not now.

"Hey, take an umbrella, it's raining…"

Piper had already gone. She ran down Prescott Street and didn't look back. She couldn't look back.

She ran through the rain and quickly began to feel ill.

She stopped in front of a park bench, leaning on it. Breathing deeply.

She heard a voice behind her. "Going somewhere?"

Piper turned around. "Mum?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon I hope!


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, so don't be alarmed, this story does no harm, so please keep calm!

A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people whop reviewed and the other people who might have read and didn't reveiw. You're all so kind. **xjelliepotatoex- **No Piper and Leo in this chapter! I'm sorry! But everything that you predicted with Patty did happen! **piperperson- **thank you very much for reviewing, are you ever gonna update that crazy monkey story of yours? **piper15- **thanks for reviwing! Only I don't think there will be any teary confessions for a while! **prue's-clues- **you updated! yay! sory but i really love your stories even though you're so so cruel to poor piper. thank you for your kind words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Patty smiled at Piper in a way that only a mother could. "It's me…"

Piper stared. "Oh My God… how?"

Patty shook her head. "There's only one way I could've travelled here. Through your soul."

A car suddenly sped past through a puddle causing water to fly up, soaking Piper and Patty.

Patty shifted some wet hair from Piper's face to the side. "Come on…" she whispered. Taking Piper's hair she lead Piper to a bench underneath a tree.

Piper just stared at her mother in awe. She had seen her only a few weeks ago at her wedding, but…but she was here now. It seemed so unreal.

Patty smiled at Piper again, this time with sympathy. She touched Piper's cheek again, waiting to see if Piper would say anything. She didn't. Patty sighed. "Piper… it's been a long road for you…"

Piper nodded. But kept silent. She knew Patty knew. She knew if she had to talk she'd break down. She knew she couldn't do that.

"Piper… what are you doing?" she asked, softy.

Wind rustled past as Piper as Piper tried to answer. She didn't know how to say it without breaking down, a tear rolled down her face.

"Piper, why are you running away?"

Piper bit her lip. She couldn't stop doing that, she thought. Soon she'd bite her whole lip of… If she lived that long.

"Piper, talk to me… look at me…"

Piper was avoiding her mum's eyes. She just wanted to hug her but she couldn't or she'd break down. Though it did strike Piper that she couldn't just sit here in silence. Her mind was trying to control her fear but the more she tried to avoid thinking about it, the larger the fear grew.

"Piper please…"

"I can't!" Piper cried. "I can't mum… I just… I…" Piper broke of, biting her lip again.

Patty tried to put her hand around Piper but she brushed her off. "Piper why are you leaving Leo?"

"You know why…"

She shook her head. "Tell me…"

"Damn it! You know exactly why!"

"Ok Piper calm down…"

"No!" Piper shouted. "You know I have Breast Cancer or you wouldn't be here."

Patty tried to move towards Piper again but Piper moved away again.

"Why are you asking me a question you know the answer of?"

Patty turned to her daughter. "I know Piper… I know… but why are you leaving Leo? Why didn't you even tell him?"

Piper closed her eyes and buried them in her hands. "Because I can't!"

"You can't what?"

"I can't make him go through this, I can't even do it myself how can I make him?"

Patty listened. "Did you even ask him?"

"I couldn't… I can't. He doesn't deserve it. He's the purest most loving person that ever lived and he doesn't even live. He's an angel, literally, and he doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve him! How could I put him through more pain then I already have?"

"Piper he loves you."

"Exactly! And I love him, and I would do anything for him and that's why I can't go back. Because if I tell him it would just cause more pain and more hurt and I don't want him to go through that."

"He deserves to know-

"No! He deserves to move on. He deserves a life with someone who won't die on him."

"No one said you'd die-

"42, 000 die of it every year! Mum. I can't put my sisters through that. Prue and Phoebe. They watched as Grams got more ill and ill, I had to deal with looking after her, it's not easy, and it hurts. It hurts to see someone you love gradually die away and then die. I'm not putting them through that. I'm not putting Leo through it."

Patty looked at her daughter, wiping away a tear with her finger. "Piper I know you think your doing the right thing but-

"How would you know what the right thing is? You've never lived this nightmare. You don't know what it's like to try and conceive of the fact that you could die and your going to have to give up the one thing you love."

"Piper, you don't have to. That's the easy option!"

Piper felt her throat clog up with the pain. "Easy option?" she stammered. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Goodbye is the only thing I can do."

"No, you could go back and tell Leo. He loves you, he'll stand by you!"

"Exactly. I know he will because that's what Leo's like. But I don't want to put him through the pain. Why can't you understand that?"

"Piper, the pain will be worth it. It's been a long road for you and Leo and you've had to fight a lot of things. But you've always done it together and you've always got through it and I am so proud of you for that. What stops you now?"

"Because…because. Isn't it obvious? Leo and me were never supposed to be together. An now I'm being paid to pay the ultimate price, and I'm not letting that happen to Leo."

"Piper, you should at least give Leo the chance!"

"No! I can't. I won't. I'm only doing this because I love him."

Patty suddenly rolled her eyes. "How many times have I heard that before?"

"What?" Piper asked, confused.

"That, you're doing it because you love him. It may seem like that but it's not. You're just running away. When something gets tough and you don't know what to do you run away. It's a Halliwell tradition. I thought you were stronger then that!"

"Damn it, I'm not running away for Christ's sake. I'm just doing what I thinks best!" Piper screamed.

"Or are you doing the only thing you know how to? Piper you are a fighter, you can fight anything."

"You can't fight death," Piper reminded her mum. "You know that."

"You can't fight love," Patty reminded her back. "You know that."

Piper turned away. "Why won't you let me leave?"

"Because you will live to regret it Piper."

"Live?" Piper question, starting to laugh, slightly hysterically. "I'll live to regret it, will I? Well what I'm not the one living to regret it. What if it's Leo? What if it's him who turns around at the end of that day and goes 'why did I love that Piper Halliwell, all she did is cause me pain?'"

"Piper you can't believe that!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know whom to believe. I can't even believe in myself so don't ask me! I'm just doing what needs to be done and one day Leo will thank me."

"Piper I understand why-

"How could you understand?" asked Piper. "How could you? You don't know what it's like to love someone and have to say goodbye because you want to protect them. You don't know what it's like to fight for someone for years before realizing it was all for nothing. You don't know what it's like to be bleeding inside and wishing people could see the blood or…or see how it's raining over me but no one can see me drowning in the floods. You just don't know. You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Piper shrieked across at her mother before bursting into tears. Her body started shaking violently.

Patty wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Piper leaned against her crying continuously.

"I'm just…scared Mum. I'm just scared… I don't know what to do and I can't…I can't… I can't do it on my own…"

"Then why are you, honey?"

"Because I love them. I'd do anything for them…"

Patty hugged Piper closer to her and whispered in her ear. "If you mean that then tell them… If it were you wouldn't you like to know? If Leo was hurt wouldn't you like to know? Or if it was Prue or Phoebe?"

Piper ran quickly down the road, the rain had stopped but hail was raining down on her. Leo could not read that letter. He could not read the letter. Then things would get so screwed up. Oh God, what if she was too late, what if she didn't get there in time?

She opened the door of the manor and ran through it. "Leo? Leo?"

She ran into the living room and then approached the kitchen table. "Leo?"

Leo was against the kitchen table, reading a piece of paper.

'Oh Crap' was Leo's first reaction.

Leo turned around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Leo it's not what you think?"

"What else could I be thinking Piper? I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Leo listen to me-

"Do you know how much this could ruin the power of three? You have to talk to Prue!"

Piper tilted. "What?"

Leo turned the letter around. "Prue's got a job in New Orleans. We can't let her leave."

Piper opened her mouth. "Oh… Uh-

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Piper, it's Prue. We need to talk. Meet me at 415 now."

Piper started at the phone surprised as Prue hung up. "Um, I think Prue needs me. I'll be back."

Piper walked out of the house. Leo had read the wrong letter. That's good. But then where is the right letter? And why did Prue need to talk to me?

Piper caught a look at herself in a shop window. She looked like a drowned rat. Her hair was wet and soaked and her eyes, very red. She sighed fiddling with her appearance a bit to try and make herself look better. It suddenly dawned on her that she'd have to tell someone soon, she couldn't try and run away again.

She entered 415 building. "Hi, is Prue here?" Piper asked.

The blonde woman at the desk stared at her sharply. She took the pen she was sucking, out of her mouth. "This is a big firm, mam. You're gonna have to be more specific. Prue _who_?"

"Uh, Halliwell…"

"Prue Halliwell?" she said, typing in her desk. "Ah… yes. She's on the second floor."

Piper said thanks and walked up the stairs. She walked into a little room, which had Prue's name on it.

Prue was facing away from Piper, leaning against a table. "Well, well, well…" She turned around and smiled at Piper, although it was a very weird smile. "Nice of you to join me…"

Piper stared. "Uh, yeah… what did you want to speak to me about?"

Prue smiled, that odd smile again. "Well I met Phoebe today and she said my post was on the kitchen table. I took a letter but it must've been the wrong one."

Piper could feel her body going cold. "Oh…"

"But I'm glad I picked up the wrong letter, even though it wasn't for me."

She held up Piper's letter. "This made better reading then the article I'm working on…"

Piper froze, her heart skipping a beat. "It's not what you think…."

Prue raised an eyebrow. "Shall we read it out?"

Piper opened her mouth but Prue started reading before Piper could even say anything.

"Dear Leo, I don't really know how to say this but I'm leaving. It's not you, I love you…. It's me… I had an affair. I can't live with what's happened, but I want to tell you I'm sorry and I didn't plan things this way. I don't want to leave you but it's the only thing I can do to save you from me. Don't come looking for me, I won't be coming back. I just hope you can find happiness in someone who deserves someone as good as you. I love you, goodbye… Always, Piper."

Prue stared at Piper, straight in the eye. "So… Would you like to explain?"

A/N: Hey. I hope you kinda liked this chapter. If you don't understand why Piper wrote that you should read Chapter 3 again. Oh in this story Cole isn't a good guy (he is on the surface but not really), so if you like him, I'm sorry! Please Review… Pretty pretty pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top?


	5. Not so nice Cole

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. Now read. 

A/N: Sorry for the long wait me been busy (exams) but schools just finished so should have plenty of time to update! Anyway someone finds out in this chapter! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You make me so happy! I will acknowledge them in the next chapter only because this chapter somehow already got long enough. Anyway this chapter was hard to write and came out a bit jerky but try and enjoy:

Piper stared at Prue, trembling a little. "Uh…"

Prue put on hand on her hip. "I'm waiting…"

"I, it's not what you think…"

"Trust me Piper, you don't want to know what I think... How _could_ you?"

"I didn't!" Piper protested, quickly. "I didn't Prue."

Prue shook her head slightly and laughed a little. "You can't seriously be trying to deny it? Piper you wrote this!"

"I know I did… but… I was lying."

Piper's mind was racing. She was going to have to make a lot of decisions fast. She had to tell Prue… But why like this? Oh God how could it come down to this. Piper caught Prue's eye, and realized she was giving Piper an evil look. Piper really wanted that hug, that speech about how everything will be ok.

"This is all one big mistake. One screwed up, complicated mistake."

"Yeah I got that! The mistake is that I found the letter and not Leo! The mistake is that your little getaway didn't go to plan! The mistake is that you are standing here trying to deny it!"

Piper shook her head and looked up the ceiling. "Prue let me explain…"

Prue laughed that same amused laugh. "Explain? Explain! What's there to explain? An affair is an affair!"

"I didn't have an affair Prue, I have b…b…"

"What?"

"I, I, I can't tell you, not until I told Leo."

"Oh so you're going to tell Leo all the little details?"

"No Prue, that's not why I mean. Why are you being like this? Just let me-

"Why am I being like this? Piper, I'm being reasonable. You can't tell me that I being mean or heartless. I'm just trying to understand here why the bloody hell you would do something like that?"

"I didn't I'm ill!" Piper almost shouted.

"Oh? What like a sore throat ill? Because you know you could've got that from you're game of tonsil tennis with this other man."

"Prue! I have, I have… I can't tell you but I…" Piper bit the cut on her lip causing it to bleed again; she couldn't get the words out. When she looked at Prue's face she just couldn't. Prue's eyes looked so cold and she could see the lines of fury across her face. "I don't know what to say…" she mumbled.

Pure sat down on her chair. "How could you? I thought you loved him?"

"I do…I love him so much… Prue I didn't have an affair I just pretended that because I didn't want to hurt Leo,"

"Why would you hurt Leo?"

"I can't tell you, not until I've told Leo."

"Yeah well how do I know that's not an excuse? I mean it's easy for you to come in here and spin that bull now that you've been found out!"

"But I'm telling the truth. Can't you trust me?"

"No! No I can't trust you Piper. You, you spend three years pretending to love a man and all that time you're having an affair? You cold hearted bitch!" Prue shouted. "You of all people. I never thought you would."

"Prue I DIDN'T! I said it because I love Leo, I tried to run away because I'd do anything to stop him getting hurt. ANYTHING! And if that means faking an affair then I will. I had to do pretend, and I can't tell you why. Not yet. Please Prue. Prue please. You're my sister- you have to believe me."

Prue stared at Piper. "I need to time to think about this…" she made her way out of the room.

"But you believe me, don't you?"

There was a pause.

"Don't you?"

"Piper what do you expect me to say? You wrote this-

"And I'm telling you that I wrote that to protect Leo!"

"You haven't given me a reason to believe you…"

Piper walked over to Prue and took her hand. "What about because I've fought for Leo, and he's fought for me, we nearly died through the process. An because I- I love him you know I do."

"Love is just a word, Piper."

"No Prue. It's a f-feeling…" Piper stuttered.

Prue raised her eyebrows.

There was a tap at the door.

Prue turned and there was a man. "Hey Prue, your auction item 1083 is causing a real stir downstairs. They need you!"

Prue turned to the guy. "I'm sorry Steve! It's a really bad time."

Steve glanced at Piper.

"Uh yeah, Piper this is Steve, Steve this is my sister."

"Oh hey! Uh Prue, it is your auction item. You are responsible!"

Prue sighed. "Alright."

She walked off with Steve without even saying goodbye to a hurt Piper.

Then suddenly Prue turned around. "Don't move, you and me need to talk."

Cole smiled at Phoebe from the side of the room. She was sitting sorting out all of her clothes.

Cole strolled over. "Hey baby…" he whispered in her ear.

She turned and kissed him. "Hello gorgeous…"

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Well only Leo's at home so I was thinking-

"I was thinking that you could get ready and I'll take you out tonight."

"Hmm… but in the meantime-

"I have to go. But I'll be back, make sure you look beautiful because we're gonna have a great night."

Phoebe smiled. "Ok then!" She kissed him again. "Goodbye! Love you!"

"Ditto!"

He walked off and as soon as Phoebe turned out he shimmered out.

Down in the underworld

Cole shimmered in. "What do you want?"

"Now that's not the right attitude Belthazar. Would you like to rephrase that?"

Cole leaned an alter table made out of stone. "Uh…let me see…no."

The Source turned around. "Really? Let me ask you again. Would you like to rephrase that?"

"I'm not scared of you. You may scare the bounty hunters and you may scare the other demons but not me."

"That's right Belthazar, you're just scared of fear. I am fear so you fear me. Belthazar everyone's scared of me! It's natural…"

Cole sneered. "Sure. Now why did you call me?"

"To see how you were getting on with the Halliwell's."

"Well at the moment I only getting it on with one of them."

"Ha. Ha. Now have you made any progress?"

"Yes a lot."

"You lie. You haven't done anything apart from seduce the witch."

"Well I have to get them to trust me, I'm surprised they allowed me back."

"Well they have, why not use that to your advantage?"

Cole shook his head. "I told you before I'm not killing them."

"We don't want to kill them, we want to break them. And I know how."

"I'm listening…"

"One of them has breast cancer, no one else knows."

"Who? Phoebe? Is it Phoebe?"

"No."

"Prue?"

The Source smiled, not that anyone could see his face. "No Belthazar…"

It suddenly drawn on him. "Piper has Breast Cancer?"

"Yes, use it to your advantage… Ok?"

Cole smiled. "Easy."

Piper sat in Prue's office. Her head was spinning rapidly. She felt numb. She didn't even notice when the door opened.

Cole walked up to her. "Hello…"

Piper looked up. "What are you doing in here? Prue's not here."

"I came to see you Piper…" He sat down next to her and took her hand. "So how's life?"

"O-Ok… Uh is Phoebe with you?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just you and me."

Piper blinked. "R-right… Um, I might just go-

Cole grabbed her arm. "Stay… We have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" Piper asked, confused.

Cole nodded. "Indeed. So you loom pretty peaky at the moment? Anything the matter?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine! What do you mean peaky? I'm great, n-never been better!"

Cole chuckled and moved closer to her and whispered in a deep voice. "Don't lie to me…"

Piper moved back a bit. "I'm not…"

Cole grinned and almost evil grin. "I know Piper… I know…"

"Know what?"

He glanced at her chest. "Go figure…"

She followed his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do… Come on Piper. No need to lie to me!"

"Look I'm not hiding anything! Leave me alone!"

Piper got up from the side chair and tried to move.

Cole grabbed her and pushed her into a wall. "So Breast Cancer huh? How tragic."

Piper froze. "H-how do you know?"

Cole put his hand of Piper's shoulder. "I'm a demon, I know everything, especially when the source tells you…" he hissed.

Piper shook a little. "H-huh?"

An energy ball appeared in Cole's hand and he placed it underneath her neck. "Evil knows all Piper…"

"You're not evil, what about P-Phoebe?"

"Oh I only want to concentrate on you at the moment… Breast Cancer. Gee that must be hard, how did Leo take it? Oops, sorry I forgot that you didn't tell him!"

"Y-you can't tell him!"

Cole tilted his head. "Are you telling me what to do Piper?" he asked, holding the ball slightly higher.

She whimpered,

The energy ball disappeared. "So are you going to tell Leo?"

Piper nodded. "Yes…now…"

"Now? Gee you evil bitch!"

"What?"

"Well it's just after you two have got married and you already want to break his heart."

Piper looked up, "Excuse me? You don't know anything about us-

"Oh but I do Piper… I know more then you could imagine. Did you ever wonder how the Elders found out about you and Leo's secret marriage?"

It took less then a second for Piper to work out what Cole meant by that. "You bastard."

"Oh yeah… you see Piper, I know everything about you and Leo. You know, Phoebe should really have listened to you and Prue when you warned her off me. Too late now though. Now where were we? Ah yes, you were about to tell Leo. Go on then. Go tell him."

Piper stared at Cole.

"Aren't you going to go and tell him?"

"I have to wait for Prue…"

"Good excuse. You're just scared of telling him. You know how he'll react. He'll hug you and tell you that everything is going to be all right, won't he Piper? And he'll look after you and care for you, won't he?"

Piper didn't understand what he was trying to get at. She glanced at the door, desperately waiting for Prue to come back. #

"Won't he Piper?" Cole repeated, with an evil tone to his voice.

"Yes."

"But while looking after you he'll start to hate you, won't he? All the pain you've caused, all the strain and all the hurt. He blamed you slowly inside and it will start pulling apart you relationship. Won't it Piper? Won't it?"

"No… No it won't. Leo and me will be fine. I won't hurt him."

"Of course you won't but the cancer will. Every second he'll be worrying about you. Do you think you'll ever see a smile on his face if you tell him?"

"He can still be happy-

"Happy? Piper if Leo had cancer would you be happy?"

That thought struck Piper for a second.

"Piper you can't tell him. He'll resent you! Slowly you'll be killing him!"

"Do you think I don't know this? I know it will hurt him? But it will hurt him more if I don't tell him!"

Cole laughed. "You've been talking to Mummy haven't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Only a ghost would speak such crap like that!"

"It's not crap."

"Oh come on Piper! How could it hurt him if he didn't know? That doesn't make sense. Unless you want to destroy Leo you have to go. Do you want to destroy Leo?"

"N-no-

"Exactly. So you won't tell him, will you?"

"I don't know…"

"Piper?"

"Ok I won't but I'll tell Phoebe about you."

That surprised Cole. "What?"

"And Prue, I'll tell them about how you're still working for the Source."

"Not if you want them to live, you won't. Got that?" he added, threateningly.

Piper nodded quickly.

"Piper you have to run away or Leo will know won't he?"

Piper shook her head tears falling down her face. "B-but…"

Cole laughed a low and evil laugh. "But what Piper? Leo will notice and he'll hate you for keeping it from him?"

"I can't run away, I have nowhere to go."

"That didn't bother you before did it?"

"Look I don't need to go away! I can hide it from Leo!"

Cole leaned them further into the wall. He cupped her breast with a sleazy smile. "When one of these mysteriously disappear, I think he might just notice…"

"Oh My God!" they heard Prue's voice bellow.

Cole let go of a frozen Piper and turned to Prue who was standing in the doorway with a horrified look on her face. "Hello Prue…"

Prue stared in disbelief. "Oh My God," she just repeated, stunned.

Piper jerked away from Cole. "Prue, it's not what you think!"

Prue just shook her head. "You and…Cole…"

"That's not what you said two minutes ago!" Cole said to Piper.

"What?" Piper replied, confused.

"Come on Piper, Prue's found us out, let's just admit it!" Cole argued.

"Admit what? Prue ignore him!" Piper ran up to Prue and grabbed her hand.

"Get of me you sick, sick, bitch."

"Cole's lying. Me and him, there's nothing."

"Oh yeah? And that's why he's touching you up. That's sick Piper. I can't believe you. He's Phoebe's boyfriend!"

Piper shook her head quickly. "No he was threatening me, he weren't, we weren't!"

"Oh for God's sake STOP LYING TO ME!" Prue screamed.

Cole came up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her. "Just tell her the truth Piper. Prue you're right to not truth her; if I were you I wouldn't believe anything Piper says. That note about the affair, that was with me."

Piper elbowed him in the stomach. "I have no idea what the hell he's on about."

Prue flicked her fingers at Cole and sent him flying into the wall and then turned to Piper. "You're not convincing me let alone yourself."

"Prue I'm-

"Telling the truth? No your not. You wicked, bitchy slut. How could you? How could you cheat on Leo for Cole? Your sister's boyfriend. I thought Phoebe had stooped the lowest of the low with Roger but you're something else. You're something else. You are just so…so cold hearted!"

"Prue…" Piper tried to but in weakly.

"No! You just got married! You just spent the last three years fighting for a man and now you're with Cole? Are you some kind of man-eater? God you. I can't believe this is you. YOU! You are sick! Have I told you that? Have I told you how sick you are? Oh My God. You told me you were ill, that's why you were running. I nearly believed you. Now I know you are ill, you're sick in the head."

"Let me explain. Cole was trying to stop me from telling Leo-

"Oh save it Piper! The note, the lies, you and Cole, they all add up and I am so ashamed of you. You're so lucky I'm not going to tell Phoebe or Leo but you better sort this out. You better or I will tell them."

"There's nothing to tell. They're all lies!"

"You're all lies you mean-

"Prue, you're my sister. Why won't you listen to me? Damn it, why won't you trust me?"

"Trust you? Piper I can never trust you again!"

Prue's face wasn't just of anger but of sheer disappointment.

"I'll tell you the truth Prue. From the start…"

Prue just shook her head and started to walk off.

Piper still tried to continue. "I wrote that note to Leo because I didn't want him to know that-

The door slammed as Prue walked out of the room.

"…I have Breast Cancer…" Piper finished, looking around to find the room empty except for a knocked out Cole.

A/N: Hope you liked that! No one minded that Cole's a bit evil did they? Anyway please review! Pretty please with cherries, sprinkles, chocolate swirls and mini Leo's on top?? Enjoy your weekend. xXx


	6. Doctors and Nurses

Disclaimer: The dictionary says disclaimer is: A word meaning to not own, nor posses the subject in question. Listen to the dictionary. It never steers you wrong!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews!

Prues-Clues: Oh I'm getting jealous of you, why can't I write emotion like you? You'll have to write more to inspire me!

Piperperson: Have fun in San Fran! Thanks for reading my story! Your friend gave up on Fanfiction? How come? It's so cool! Are you Alex girl or Alex boy? I got stalked by some paedophile who asked me my name so I pretended it was Alex. Sorry, completely irrelevant that, wasn't it?

Dancergrl: Ooh glad you like my story! Do keep on R & R! It makes me so happy!

JenNifEr: Thanks for sounding so enthusiastic when reviewing! Hope you like this chap because it adds more Drama!

Piper15: Glad you think my twists are interesting, is that good or bad? I love twists, I just hate the game Twister. Sorry that has nothing to do with it. :o)

mylicon: See, I updated? Just not soon. Sorry about that, I'm as slow as a snail. Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading

Queen Isa: Helo your imperial Majesty! Lol Your profile made me laugh! Glad you like the twist! Thanks!

versatilecutie: I love Piper too! I love drama too! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy!

Catie: Oh wow, you're the only Catie I know who spell their name with a C! So you must keep reviewing! Also because the Katie hates me! And you kinda like me right?

line100: Great name! I love the name line100! Why did you choose it? Thanks for reviewing! Your nice- how do you spell reviewing? I keep spelling it wrong!!!

p3charmed4eva: Lol! Did I make Prue out that bad? Oh well! I don't care! As long as you like! Thank you for liking by the way!

psychokitty3: Glad you don't like Cole! My mission is accomplished! Ha ha! Thanks for reviewing dude!

Shan51: Oh glad you like the Cole thing? He'll be back and evil next chapter! Also so happy your hocked! Thank you for being hocked! Should Piper forgive Prue? I don't know. What do you think? Probably she will but be hurt...

I can't spell!! How do you spell reveiw? I keep getting it wrong! I also lowered the rating! I think it was always too high and I'm not planning on any explicit sex scenes or any at all for that matter, not planning to involve drugs apart from medical ones, shouldn't be too much violence, I hope. Basically I think PG is better, or should I change it back? Anyway enjoy

* * *

Piper walked inside the house to the sight of Phoebe and Cole making out on the sofa.

Phoebe looked up. "Hey Piper! Had a nice day?"

Piper's eyes shifted to Cole who smiled at her in the usual way, like nothing had happened. "Uh, it was...ok."

Phoebe grinned. "Great! Well uh, I think Prue left you some dinner. I'm not sure, she's in the kitchen."

"Oh ok..."

Phoebe nodded. "So why don't you go check out the kitchen?" she added, trying to hint.

"Uh...ok then," Piper said, hurrying away.

"Goodnight Piper!" Cole called after her.

Piper turned around.

Cole winked at her. "Sweet Dreams..."

Piper blinked and then kept moving.

Cole shrugged at Phoebe. "I guess she doesn't like me..."

"Ah don't take it personally, she's been acting weird for days now..." And Phoebe was proved right when Piper walked straight into the wall.

"Ooh..." Phoebe muttered, imagining Piper's pain. "Piper you all right?"

But Piper had already hurried off into the kitchen.

Prue turned as she approached and asked coldly, "Where've you been all this time?"

"Thinking..." Piper replied, avoiding Prue's eyes.

"Hopefully about what you're going to do about you and Cole-

"For the last time there is no me and Cole."

"Sure Piper, I believe you," Prue said, raising her eyebrow sarcastically. "Your dinner's in the oven, you'll have to microwave it."

With that Prue walked out,

"Is that how it's going to be? Are you going to be cold like this forever?"

"Piper you lied to me, you betrayed Phoebe. You deceived Leo."

"I lied to you but I didn't betray Phoebe or deceive Leo. I tried to tell you the truth but you walked off, you wouldn't listen."

"Fine. I'm listening."

Piper stared at her.

"Well Hello? You asked me to listen and I'm listening so go on, spit it out. I want to hear your version of the truth."

Piper gulped. She wanted to tell Prue but she couldn't. How could you tell your own sister that you could die?

Prue watched Piper intently, waiting to see if Piper would say anything. She could see a sudden flash of fear in Piper's eyes, a sudden flash of worry. Maybe Prue hadn't noticed it before but it was obvious now that Piper was scared of telling Prue the truth about something.

"Why are you scared Piper? Is it to do with Cole or hurting Phoebe?"

"I am not going out with Cole!" Piper stated plainly, her voice on a slight edge. "I'm just..."

Suddenly Cole and Phoebe burst in laughing and chatting.

Phoebe glanced up, a smile plastered over her face. "Oh sorry, were you two having a chat? Sorry, just thought we'd get some strawberries!"

She reached out and grabbed the bowl of strawberries, which was left on the table and walked out with Cole following.

Her stopped at the door and gestured at Piper who watched as he mouthed, "Tell and..." he pressed his finger against his neck and sliced it across.

Prue turned in Cole's direction as he walked out of the room. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Piper stared at where Cole was just standing, and then her eyes flickered upwards at Prue.

"Piper I'm trying to understand here why on earth you would go out with a guy like Cole, or rather demon like Cole. Now if you have a reason which could spare me the aggravation of trying to find a reason why you would like him, I'd really like to know."

"I can't tell you... I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Yeah well that's what you said before I found out about you and Cole, or the you and Cole that doesn't exist or whatever..."

"I just can't tell you or bad things will happen..." With that Piper rushed out of the room.

Prue rolled her eyes. Bad things will happen? Bad things always happen, what's new?

It was a few days later when Piper decided to make a hospital appointment. Only the doctor seemed in a great rush to see her and gave her an appointment on the very same day she phoned.

Leo walked down the stairs. "Good morning!" He said to the three Halliwell's sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning!" they replied.

Leo came over to sit next to Piper and placed an arm around her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have got a day off, courtesy of the Elders."

"Oh..." Piper said. "Well that's good, that's really good. Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking, you, me, romantic setting?" he suggested, a smile spreading widely over his face. He took a pancake of the pile in the middle of the table, and ripped it in half feeding one half to Piper. "What do you say?"

"Uh Leo... I really wish I could but..." Piper stopped, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "I have a big party at P3 today."

Prue looked up from reading the newspaper. "No you don't, it's your day off."

"Yeah well this came in at the last minute, you know how it is. I'm sorry Leo."

"No that's ok!" Prue butted in. "I'll look after the club, 415 don't need me today and maybe it would be good for you two to spend some time alone together." She looked at Piper straight in the eye as if hinting something.

But Piper just replied hastily, "No really Prue it's a theme party. You hate themes."

"I love themes!" Phoebe chirped. "I can do it! I'm not meeting Cole till the evening so-

"Oh thanks Phoebe but it's ok, I don't want to cause any trouble-

"It's no trouble. I would-

"No it's ok!" Piper insisted.

Phoebe looked slightly taken a back but just nodded. "Alright then."

Piper rubbed her head slightly. "No I mean, I appreciate it, really, I just think this is so important it wouldn't look very professional if 'm not there, but thanks."

Leo looked downhearted. "Oh ok then well what time will you be back? I mean we can do something special this evening?"

"It's a club Leo, we won't close for ages. You might as well go and see a film."

Leo looked at her blankly. "See a film? Piper I haven't seen a film since 1941. I guess I'll just tell the Elders I don't need a day of. I'll go back to work," he added, slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on Leo. Don't get angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just a little annoyed that you'd choose your club over me. Especially seeing as we haven't had anytime to ourselves since we got married."

Piper opened her mouth to protest but Leo orbed out, dropping the pancake.

Phoebe and Prue glanced at each other awkwardly.

Piper hit the table in frustration and walked off.

Prue watched her and followed her out to the front door. "Lat minute party huh?"

"Yes," Piper replied, coldly.

"And me and Phoebe can't help?"

Piper spun around, "You heard the conversation, if you can't remember what I said that's your problem!"

Prue was a little surprised at Piper's coldness.

So was Piper. She was just on edge. Trying to cover her tracks so well and Prue was just trying to stir it up.

Prue sighed watching Piper pull on her coat. "So you're going to be in P3 all day? You know, Phoebe said that Cole's not coming till this evening-

"I am not deaf, thank you."

"Piper it's just a little suspicious that's all. And did you see Leo's face? He was hurt."

"Yeah well if you don't shut the hell up, he won't be the only one!"

Prue looked shocked. "Did you just threaten me?" she asked.

Piper grabbed her bag and opened the door. "I don't know Prue."

Piper closed the door. What was going on with her? She didn't know how to control her emotions anymore.

"I want to tell her..." Piper thought aloud. "But I don't want Cole to kill you, either."

"Talking about me?" asked Cole, walking up behind her.

Piper turned. "Just leave me alone."

"Hey, I was just going to say you're doing a great job of keeping up appearances..."

Piper just stared at him. "Whatever."

Piper opened the door of her Grand Jeep Cherokee and drove off.

Piper stood in the hospital, generally hovering around. San Francisco General had apparently been completely full up so she was standing in an unknown hospital. She felt so lost.

"Excuse me?" said a man's voice.

Piper spun around. "Oh hello...."

"You look a little lost? Are you ok?"

"Oh uh, I have an appointment today, it's like some weird long analysis thing and I just don't know where to go, so yeah, I am a little lost, I guess. In the sense that I don't know where I'm going because like, I know where I am," she rambled.

The man smiled at her. He looked rather young with a dash of brown hair and green eyes. "Piper Halliwell?"

"How did you know?"

"Dr. Tyler. I knew you'd be coming so that's how I knew your name!" he smiled. "Come on, I'll show you where to go?"

Piper followed him. "Wait, you're my doctor? Aren't you a bit young?"

"No I'm not your medical doctor, I'm your psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist? What? I am not insane."

"It's just counselling that's all. For you and your husband. It's usual, don't worry. Anyway, welcome to the Sir Nicola's ward. This is where you'll be treated."

He smiled. "I hope to see you around. Good luck with your long analysis thing."

Piper watched as he walked off. She could feel the nerves rising, the fear mounting and most of all, the feeling of loneliness clouding over her. She heard the elevator door open a few meters away and two men rolled out a trolley with a body covered in overalls. It didn't take a genius to realize they were wheeling a dead body through the corridor.

Piper looked away quickly. That was not going to help. "It's not that bad... it's not that bad..." she muttered. "That's not me... that's not me... it won't be me... Piper, get a grip on yourself..."

"Piper Halliwell?"

A cold rush of fear spread over Piper. "Yeah?"

"Dr. Parker, it's nice to meet you!"

Piper let him shake her head and tried to force a smile. "Uh, you too Doctor."

Piper walked him into a room. It was very spacious, even though it lacked any sign of windows.

"Take a seat. So Miss Halliwell-

"Uh, Mrs Halliwell. I'm married, actually I'm Mrs Halliwell Wyatt now."

"Ok Mrs Halliwell Wyatt you know you've been diagnosed with breast cancer. I offer my condolences while reminding you that at such a young age your chances of recovery are very high."

Piper just nodded. "Right..."

Dr. Parker started looking through her notes. "I see... from what Dr Slack told me, you are in good health apart from the tumour which increase your odds. Now if you'd like to get changed..."

The examination went on for a long time. A time long enough to drain Piper's emotions leaving her with only fear.

As the touch touched her more Piper spun around.

"Can you please stop it?" she asked, calmly but loudly.

He took his hand carefully off her. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not..." Piper answered, quivering. "I know you're doing your job and I know it's like vital and everything but can you stop groping me? It just feels like your molestering me or something. I'm sorry..."

The doctor sat down in front of her. "You can put your clothes back on for now. Ok Piper, can I call you Piper?"

Piper nodded, looking into the man's eyes. He was fairly middle aged and he obviously looked like he was trying to keep control of the situation but after seeing so many innocents in trouble, Piper could see that he was clearly distressed by what he had seen.

Piper started putting her clothes back on as quickly as she could while listening to him.

"Now this will be the course for today. We just did a visual examination, now we will do a mammogram, and altra sound and a PET scan, don't worry, it will only take a few hours."

"Hours?"

"Well it is, admittedly a long process. But it's to determine how is the lump is and through that we can plan a course of action."

"Right."

"Now is your husband here? It might make you feel more comfortable"

"Uh no he couldn't come, work."

"You haven't told him..." Dr. Parker realized.

"Yes I have!"

"Piper, over 20 year specialising and you think I've learnt nothing? Mrs Halliwell Wyatt you have to tell him. You don't understand. Some of the procedures can be life changing, you and your husband need to talk about that."

"Look I can't tell him and he doesn't need to know."

"Piper, I know this is hard to tell someone you love that you're ill but it's important. We can tell him if you like. Together you two can have counselling to get through it and-

"I know, I met Dr. Tyler. I'm not insane, I don't need him and neither does Leo."

"Leo's your husband?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you can't keep it from him, you-

"Look are you my doctor or an advice columnist?"

"Piper I'm telling you this in the interest of your mental health. You won't be able to cope on your own. I know, I've dealt with cases like this before-

"Can we just get on with the day? Please?"

"Piper-

"Fine, I will tell him," she lied. "Can we get on with this...I want to go home..." and by saying this she really meant it.

The day went on with Piper having various scans and various tissue samples being extracted.

By the end of the day, they were back where they started. In front of Dr. Parkers desk.

"Ok Piper, how did you find today? A little nerving? At ease?"

"How would you like to be surrounded by people you've never seen before, staring at you like your some kind of exhibition, with people talking and discussing you behind your back, and people taking your insides out of your chest?" Piper replied, her voice monotone.

"It will get easier as it gets alone, Piper. I promise you."

Piper didn't look so sure and just mumbled, "Fine, if that will make you sleep at night..."

He didn't hear that, "Most of your tests results will come in a few days time but from scans there are some questions I would like to ask..."

Piper looked into his eyes, "Go on."

"Well first, I would like to ask, did you ever suspect you had breast cancer?"

"No."

"I see... So you didn't notice anything at all abnormal?"

"About my breasts? Not really."

"It's just that... Well, your tumour. It's been growing for a while. Haven't you notice?"

"If I had noticed don't you think I'd do something about it?" Piper snapped.

"Piper I'm not trying judge you here, just trying to gather information about breast cancer awareness. I just don't understand how you couldn't have noticed the lump? It is quite visible. It's almost impossible that you couldn't have noticed anything-

"Well if you were saving the entire world from evil do you think you would?"

There was a pause of silence as the doctor gave her strange look.

Piper bit her lip quickly. "Look I just thought I was pregnant that's all..."

"Pregnant? Luck you weren't pregnant, that would cause serious problems. Pregnancy's in cancer are rare but if you conceive and you are in your position then an abortion is almost necessary if you are to have an operation, so I advice you start taking the pill. Would you like me to prescribe it for you?"

"No thanks, I don't really feel like sex lately seeing as I've got a great lump sticking out of me..."

"Piper, you really are over reacting -

"No, I want to ask you a question. Am I going to die?"

Dr. Parker looked up at her. "Piper this isn't a-

"I just want to know if I'm going to die. Don't you think I have he right to know?"

Dr. Parker sighed. "In these early stages you really can't tell, only time will tell. You'll see..."

"That's a yes isn't it?"

"No it isn't. In fact, Breast Cancer has one of the most successful recovery rates. But..."

"But?"

"I'm not going to lie to you... I don't understand how you couldn't have noticed a tumour. Yours is unusually large... and it's spreading, faster then we would've hoped but it's nothing to worry about!"

"Nothing to worry about? I can see all those anxious looks in your eyes... I've not Cancer, I haven't lost my mind! I know you know something, I know you know things which you won't tell me!"

"Look Piper, it's too early to get any reliable results so-

Piper ran her fingers through her hair. "Then why the concern? Tell me what's on your mind!"

"Piper," he said, softly.

"TELL ME!" Piper demanded, shouting furiously. "This is my LIFE!" Tears of rage poured down her face.

He stared at her, his face looking troubled. "Ok... Piper your tumour is big. It is spreading so rapidly we will need to do an operation as soon as possible to get rid of the tumour. The operation, it will have to be big. That's why you need your family around you, you may have to have a mastectomy."

"What's that?"

"That's when we remove the whole breast..." he answered slowly.

"...The whole thing?" Piper repeated, softly. "That can't be true. Technology has improved; can't you just take out the tumour? Can't you just...?"

"The tumour is very large, Piper. Normally we'd just get just remove the lump which is a lumpectomy but that might not be possible. I can't stress enough how important it is to tell your family. That's why you may need counselling. We don't think your weak, but this case of cancer is... unusually bad... I'm sorry..."

Piper blinked. She was starting to feel very numb. "How can you tell this? It's been one appointment, you normally have loads of appointments."

"That's afterwards. That's the treatment..."

"Treatment..." Piper repeated, again. "Will I need Chemo? You said it's spreading fast? Will I need it?"

"...Maybe..."

Piper touch a strand of her hair, "I'm going to loose my hair?" she thought out loud, her voice shaking tremendously.

"Piper we don't know any of these things for certain. I wouldn't worry about it. Just go home and rest. Tomorrow morning tell Lee and-

"Leo..." she corrected, automatically.

"Tell Leo and phone the surgery and see when the results will be back. Soon you'll come back. We'll give you the results. Come to some firm conclusions, run some more tests-

"More tests?" Piper said, shocked. "Can't you just get rid of it?"

"You know that's not possible. We're going to have to do a MRI, which is magnetic resonace

"- I don't care! Why more tests? Haven't you done enough? Just treat it, make it better. Please..."

"I know this is a hard time!" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me! I've had it with you Doctors. Pretending you can understand! Saying you know how I feel, you know what I'm going through! You don't know a thing? How could you? You're not the one who has to face this? Just because you treat it everyday doesn't mean you know anything! You know nothing! Do you have any idea what I'm going through? You don't care. You see it every day. I'm just another paycheck to you! So don't pretend you know how I feel because YOU DON'T!" Piper screamed. She grabbed her coat and ran out of them room.

The doctor followed her. "Piper. Piper wait, you're over reacting. Come on!"

Piper didn't look back and just ran through the hospital doors into the cold outdoors.

Piper slowly opened the manor door. She knew her face was tear stained and her eyes were red with the crying.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. She sighed with relief and walked in, she dumped her bag on the floor and sat on the table, trying to console herself. Trying to come to terms with everything the doctor had said. She had another appointment in a few days to discuss something. By that point Piper had stopped listening and just concentrated on the fear.

"Hello Piper..."

Piper turned when she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to hear right now. "Prue..."

Prue sat down directly in front of her. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, just hay fever."

"You don't have hay fever. This has nothing to do with Cold does it?"

Piper looked down, avoiding contact with Prue. This lying was only going to get harder, she realized. She felt pangs of guilt as she lied back, "No it's just to do with work that's all. Just a bit stressful."

"Is that stressful because you didn't turn up today? Or stressful because the theme night was cancelled?" Prue asked.

Piper looked up in mock confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about. I turned up today."

"No you weren't, you weren't there at all and there was no party. I was there all day waiting. When you left the house you never went to P3. You never came to P3 all day. So that begs the question: where have you been?"

Piper swallowed. "Uh... On a course."

"A course?"

"A theme course. A course about themes for clubs. Yeah."

Prue blinked. "Very smooth. Piper I want to be able to trust you but quite frankly, I can't. Now Cole has been out all day and came about half an hour before you did. Coincident?"

"Yes."

"Coincident that you were talking to him this morning?"

"He said Good Morning, I said Yes it is," Piper replied, her eyes were darting around frantically.

Prue didn't know what to say to that so instead she said. "Come with me!"

She took Piper's hand and led her to the bathroom.

Piper stared at the bathroom. "What?"

Prue pressed a box into her hand. "I'm just hoping you played safe with Cole."

"There's no me and Cole. Do I have to tattoo it on my forehead?"

"No but if there was no you and Cole then you shouldn't be lying to me about where you were today."

Piper looked down at the box, which contained a pregnancy tester. "You think I'm pregnant?"

"You don't even want to know what I think Piper but I'm just making sure we don't get into any complicated disaster ok?"

Piper stared at the tester and just shook her head. "Prue, I'm not pregnant. I know I'm not pregnant so there will be no problems with Cole and Phoebe and-

"Well just check."

"Prue trust me, if I was pregnant I would know. So can't we just?"

Prue glared at her. "Just do the test and then I'll believe you."

The closed the door behind Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes, frustration building inside her. Of course she wasn't pregnant! If she would the doctors would have said because it would cause serious problems with the operation and... The thought of the operation made Piper squirm. She looked down at her figure. She'd never wanted to be a model or anything but she would've liked at least two breasts like any normal person! Piper started crying, in her hands. The truth beginning to flood in. She touched her hair and sniffed, she wasn't going to let this go as well.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?" Prue replied from outside the door.

Piper sighed, why was Prue making things so hard for her? Like it wasn't hard enough. And this was only the beginning. She'd have to be in hospital for a few days. How was she going to do that when Prue was playing Nancy Drew?

I'll just do the test, show her the negative results and that will shut her up.

Piper then did the test. She wasn't nervous or worried, or even excited. Piper couldn't feel anything but the tiredness of the day. It had drained her.

Piper dumped the tester down next to her as she waited for two minutes too find out the results.

She buried her head in her hands. "Leo..." she muttered. That's all she wanted. She had hardly gone near him since she found out. Lying to Prue was hard enough but Leo. His caring eyes, his soft touch, his gentle loving voice-

"Piper? You quite done yet?" Prue called out.

Piper sighed and turned over the test. There was a little red line across it. Piper squinted confused. Wasn't red line for positive? Couldn't be though. She re-reads the packet. It was. But that would mean...

"Shit."

A/N: Hope we understood and maybe even enjoyed that! If so or if not please drop a review. It may only take you a few seconds, but it will keep me smiling for a few hours! I would get down on my knee and beg but it's all bruised! So please review!


End file.
